An Unusual Existence
by ShadowsAreMyFriends
Summary: Upon the destruction of the resurection stone, everyone innocent killed at the hands of Voldemort or his followers are brought back to life.Cedric,Sirius,Lily,James,Lupin,Tonks,Dumbledore,Snape...etc.Harry's life is in full force, with a family.
1. Prolouge

An Unusual Existence

_Prologue_

Today, out of all three-hundred and sixty-five days of year, the heavens decided to open in full rage as the rain literally poured off the shingles and leaves in the small, but prospering town of Haven Hollow. Indeed, it was to be a miserable day in the lives of all the inhabitants of the newly formed town, and to them, the rain was nothing in spite of the event that took place on this solemn day. Today was the day that everyone would _let go_.

The main street was lined with witches and wizards all dressed in similar mourning attire. Large black cloaks and hats shielded them against the hard, whipping rain that threatened the very occurrence of the event that would finally put to rest thousands of young men and women who fought for their lives in the War that would soon become known as The Black War.

The procession would begin at the City Hall, and the march would continue on through the city's gateway to a large field about a mile from the city's limits. The field would officially become the first cemetery.

The thousands of caskets were lined up and ready to begin their journey. It was to be done in a simple fashion. Each casket was to be carried by four members of the newly publically recognized organization entitled _The Order_. This organization, originally established in the early years of Voldemort's rise of power, was founded by no other than Albus Dumbledore, who was now a predominant hero in the eyes of all inhabitants of the Magical World. It was continued in the years after his death, and was the one organization that brought on the fall of the Dark Lord. It's leader, The Boy Who Lived, stood at the procession's head.

He stood with resistance. It was not his obligation nor want to lead such a reception; however, it was at the urging of all his supporters and towns inhabitants.

"What other has the place to lead our dead to their peace?" They cried.

Harry Potter thought of no one, but all in same he didn't believe he should be the one either.

"I've already led them all to their demise, why should I now be the one to lead them to their peace?" He asked his friend Ron.

"Harry, you brought our world peace and restoration, its only right you give it to those who helped you." Ron answered.

Harry sighed heavily as he stood in the rain that day. He wished he were anywhere but here, but as it turns out, he was there, and he would lead his people to their peace. He wasn't alone, however, which in light, brought his spirits up from totally miserable to a fairly tolerable sadness. At his right was the newly inducted Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. To his left was his best friend Ronald Weasley. Surrounding them were a number of others, including the Weasley Family, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and other leading majors in _The Order_ that fought with Harry.

There were two people in particular. A child of three years, carried by a young woman with particularly beautiful auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

The procession began and ended in a matter of a quarter hour. Each casket was lowered into its individually marked beds of dirt. The holes were filled in and a soft Hymn could be heard in the distance. The woman carrying the child stood next to Harry, who was looking off in a different direction.

"Would you like to take him? To see his parents I mean…" She spoke softy, afraid of unleashing a hidden rage that was resting deep within him.

"You take him. I'll meet you over there. There is someone I need to see first." The woman said nothing but obediently walked away.

Harry walked slowly, thinking every step of the way. He came up to the huddle of Weasley's, all gathered around two headstones. Mrs. Weasley ceased sobbing only to take Harry in her arms for a split moment.

"They were both so proud to be on your side dear…" She managed to say. As the family began to part, Harry stayed. He shrunk to his knees and read:

_Here lies George __Weasley __Here lies Ginny __Weasley_

_A fighter of Good __A fighter of Good_

She was gone. Forever. And he would never see her face again. He wept.

"Look Teddy, its Mummy," The woman placed one little hand on the white headstone labeled:

_Here lies __Nymphodora__ "__Tonks__" __Lupin_

The child made no reaction to the acknowledgement, other than a glare.

"And here is Daddy," She continued and did the same thing with the child's hand.

"Daddy…" He replied. However, to the woman's late recognition, the child was staring not at the headstone, but at his Godfather, of whom had just appeared. The woman didn't need to look hard to realize the tears that had been recently shed on Harry's face. After several moments of silence, she continued.

"And Grandma and Grandpa…" Something seemed to register in the boy's head, for he spoke once again.

"Grandma…Nana!" A smile appeared across his little face and he began humming a lullaby. The woman simply brushed a few pieces of hair that lay in his face and picked him up.

"You must say goodbye." She said sternly. The boy stopped his humming.

"Bye-Bye." He made a weak attempt at a wave and laid his head on the woman's shoulders. She sighed heavily.

"You should take him home." Harry told the woman. She nodded in understanding.

"And you?" She asked.

"I'm not ready." She turned and began walking away. "Ariana!" He yelled. She turned back round to face him. "Don't bother waiting up."

**A/N: Okay as you know this is just the prologue. The way I'm going to layout this story is pretty different. I'm going to have regular chapters, but in between them I'****m going to have…I guess you can call them flashbacks, for example, the first one will be in between chapter one and two, entitled "The Death of Ginny." They are to inform the reader of past events to keep them in sync with what's going on in the present story. Cool? OKAY!! Thanks, don't forget to review please **

**And all those reading "Happy Ever After" don't worry I haven't abandoned ****it,**** I just have taken a slight break to contemplate where I'm going with it. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin lived a happy life. After the death of his parents he was left in the care of his Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. She was happy to care for him, and it showed in the way she treated him. But unknown to little Teddy, she carried a great sadness. Not only did she lose her husband early on in the War, but her daughter to, was killed in battle. It was foolish, she thought, for a mother to leave her newborn child to be "a fighter of good." In any sense, Mrs. Tonks thought it preposterous that her daughter choose the War over her child.

"_You are a fool Dora." She whispered as she watched her daughter kiss the little baby she cradled in her arms._

"_No, I'm just a fighter." She let her place the warm bundle in her arms and walk out of the house. She would soon realize that her daughter would never be walking in that house again. And that was the last kiss Teddy would receive from his mother._

It wasn't soon after the death of her daughter that Andromeda began to slump into a depression that eventually took away her life. She cared for Teddy with love, obviously, but the loneliness she felt could not detract the sorrow she felt for her dead husband and daughter. She died of heart failure a year and a half after the death of her daughter.

It was at that time that Teddy came under full guardianship of his Godfather, Harry Potter. Harry himself, was in no state to care for a child at that time in his life. Apart from being a young age of 19, Harry had suffered more than anyone else. Not only did the deaths of thousands of witches and wizards haunt him, but the deaths of close friends and family tore him apart. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, George, Snape, his parents, Cedric, Colin, and one in particular that, to Harry, seemed to be the most devastating of all, Ginny. On top of that, it would be two more years until he would successfully defeat the Dark Lord and obtain peace for his World.

In response to obtaining full guardianship of Teddy, Harry was, honestly, terrified. With his inheritance of 12 Grimmauld Place, he placed his new residence (and child) there. The Weasleys were a great help, but Harry was already feeling completely in debt to the Weasley's kindness shown throughout the years, and for this matter, felt he could no longer impose on this kindness. Therefore, after the end of the war he took Teddy once again back to 12 Grimmauld place and began looking for help.

To his luck, Hermione had traveled to America in search of her parents, leaving Harry and Ron with a humiliatingly lack of female companionship. There was Luna, of which, to Harry's surprise, took an eager interest in Neville. In the case of this eagerness, Luna and Neville went together to further their education in a secondary school, which eventually led them back to Hogwarts where they both took positions as professors and, as it turns out, married. Therefore, Harry didn't feel inclined to ask Luna for the help he desperately needed.

His distress ultimately led him to an old acquaintance that he acquired in the years of the War.



Ariana Dumbledore was the only daughter of Aberforth Dumbledore. Her existence was discovered by Harry a year before the fall of the Dark Lord. It was a shocking experience, and one of which Teddy had no knowledge of. All he knew is what he was told by Ron Weasley, who was there when the event took place.

"_It was obvious they would fall in love. He was her hero, and she was what he needed after Ginny was gone. I don't know exactly what happened when they met, but I do know that she was one of the eighteen girls kidnapped and used as, well, 'entertainment' for Voldemort and his band of delusional freaks. I remember the raid on that building. Eighteen girls all locked in the same room. It was filthy in there. They all thought we were death eaters, and all huddled against the corner. It was awful. Once they found out it was us, they wasted no time in running out. There was this one girl, a pretty blonde, she ran up to Harry and yelled;_

_"Please! My friend…she's upstairs…don't let them hurt her!"_

_To be honest he wasn't even going to waste his time. But, she was practically on her knees begging. So he did. Nearly killed himself in the process. When I saw him later that night I asked what he saw up there. He said he never wanted to remember it again._

Whatever took place that day, Teddy was happy it did. Ariana had become the mother he never knew. Upon Harry's request, she took care of Teddy when his Godfather could not. They were married soon after Teddy turned three. In the years of their marriage they adopted a daughter, Cassandra Elizabeth, who was a year younger than Teddy. James Ronald "JR", who was six years younger than Teddy was the first child born to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, followed a year later by Albus Severus, who was followed by Lily Evan two years later, and lastly, Sirius, who was born three years after Lily.

Teddy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He successfully passed school with the intent to follow in his Godfathers footsteps. After the War, Harry was appointed head Commander of the Order, of which, at the time, was completely made up of Aurors, therefore, the new Minister of Magic appointed Harry full reign over the entire Auror organization. Although he took immense pride in his Godson's enthusiasm, he was somewhat disappointed at his career choice.

"_I want to do this. I know this is what I was born to do."_

"_It's not what you think Teddy," He sat with his arms folded. "It's no glamour job."_

"_I'm not looking for eternal glory Uncle, this is what I want."_

Nothing his Godfather said made him want to take the job any less. It was made perfectly clear that Teddy would indeed continue his study under the guidance of Harry and become an Auror.

And he did. But just months into his new career, Teddy learned just what his Godfather had tried to warn him against. He fell madly in love with his partner, Winnie Davis. During an attempt at a break-in at Gringotts, Winnie was killed by killing curse from one Jackson Harding, who was at the time one of the most highly dangerous men in the wizarding world. In a motion of panic and anger, Teddy disarmed Harding and shot a killing curse that hit him square in the chest. It was his first kill in his career, and, to his complete disbelief, his first death of a loved one since his Grandmother.



Teddy was assigned a mandatory leave of absence, and traveled from London to Haven Hollow where Harry lived with his wife and five children. He went for the sake of peace and solitude. In the time he spent there, he managed to overcome whatever grieve he had towards his loss, and in a few months returned to London and his line of duty. However, Teddy would begin to make more and more trips to Haven Hollow over the course of the year.

Cassandra Potter, although not blood related, was considered to be most like her mother. Not only was she both witty and charming, but beautiful as well. She was considered the beauty of the community, second to her mother that is. It was known to the town and the rest of the wizarding world that Harry Potter had indeed married "the most beautiful witch" in the world. Her dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes were admired by all. Cassy, though her hair not auburn, but a deep brown, shared her mothers blue eyes and figure. It would be silly for Teddy not to admit that he, like the many of other admirers, thought of Cassandra a bit more than normal. It wasn't until his 20th birthday that Teddy found out that Cassy to, thought of Teddy more than normal.

"_Then perhaps we should take our abnormal thoughts and turn them into a normal relationship."_ She had said. But thinking of his Godfather, Teddy thought it best not to enter into such a relationship. Unfortunately, the decision was soon shot to hell. Cassandra would make a point to travel to London as much as she possibly could, and in turn, Teddy made up silly reasons to travel back to Haven Hollow. Within a few months the two were openly dating, and subsequently engaged within the year. Thus, bringing us to this moment in time.

"I do."

"And do you, Cassandra Elizabeth Potter, take Ted Remus Lupin, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride." The preacher smiled as he closed his book. With the reassuring hoots and whistles from the crowd, Teddy took his new wife in his arms and kissed her.

The reception was short. And that same night the newly weds were whisked off to Paris for their honeymoon.

"It must be nice," Ariana began, as she sat at her vanity.

"What must be?" Harry answered from the bathroom.

"To go to Paris, for a honeymoon." She stopped as he walked into the bedroom.

"Are you jealous, Ana?" He asked with upmost tease in his voice. "Our honeymoon was just fine."

"We didn't go on a honeymoon Harry." She said, picking up her brush and combing through her auburn hair.

"Oh, that's right." He grinned. Ariana just sighed. "But I do remember you being quite satisfied on our wedding night…"



"Harry!" She turned from the mirror and faced him. Her reddened cheeks became apparent and he looked with satisfaction upon his wife.

"We didn't need a honeymoon to christen our marriage." She didn't reply but continued to brush her hair. He watched as she did so, and waited for her to finish and walk to the bed before saying,

"Forgive me."

"There is no need for me to forgive you. You're right, all we needed was each other. It didn't matter if we were in France or Spain, as long as we were together." He brushed the stray strands of hair from her face and laid back, allowing her to take her place against his chest.

"I think they will be very happy." He said softly.

"Of course they'll be happy. They are in love." She replied.

"You make me happy."

"You should be happy. I birthed four of your children and played 'wife of a Hero' for the past twenty years." She said with a giggle.

"I love you."

"I love you to." And together, they drifted into a sleepy slumber.


	3. The Death of Ginny

_The Death of Ginny_

The day hadn't been any different than the day before it. The same ominous clouds still filled the skies. Occasionally, every few hours, rain would threaten their progress through the large hillsides and torturous moors. The walking was just as tedious as the day before, and the landscape, like the day before, was of never-ending wood and tall grass. Only now, a slight change provided mud to be just as endless as the wood. The length of this journey was known to very few, making for a very bitter atmosphere. The purpose, however, was known to all.

Small moaning noises could be heard from many corners of the large group. Though unbeknownst to the majority of the group, the end of their journey was near. It was sensed by some, most likely foreshadowed by large blisters and back aches. The handful of those who did know for sure, were not soothed by the thought reaching the end of their journey. They knew what the end would bring. Endless battle, it seemed. Along with constant anger and an overwhelming air of death.

Checking his bearings, Harry knew that they would reach their destination in no less than thirty minutes on foot. He contemplated in silence for a minute or two.

"Harry?" Ginny's hand was on his shoulder. He let it rest there, and instinctively came to a conclusion.

"We'll camp here for the night. If we wake at dawn and charge, we'll have the advantage." Ginny sighed, but not a sigh of annoyance. It was somewhat a sigh of…relief.

"Shall I tell them all or you do it?" Ron asked, looking out over the vast field of Aurors.

"I suppose I should…" Harry began

"Yeah…right, go ahead…" Ron stepped aside, thankful it wasn't him telling the hundreds of witches and wizards they'd have to sleep in the mud once again.

When Harry spoke, all was quiet until he spoke "We'll camp here tonight…" which was followed by an ocean of groans and protests, pleading to continue to higher ground.

"Now listen to me!" Harry shouted, his face becoming hot with anger. "We are thirty minutes from our destination. We will have the advantage if we rise and strike at dawn!" The crowd began to hush. "I know what you've put up with, and I know you all just want to go home. I do to. But this isn't just a conflict that we can solve with ink and paper! This no longer a fight for power! This is for your FREEDOM! This is for your children's lives!" The crowd had now gone dead silent. Harry's stomach began to tie itself into knots.

"It's alright Harry. Speak to them…" Hermione whispered.

With a deep breath, Harry continued; "He has taken away your freedom as witches and wizards. He's labeled you, put you into groups. Pure bloods, Half bloods, Muggle borns. These meaningless stereotypes!"

_-Cheering- _

"Can you tell a muggle born by his or her appearance?!"

_NO!_

"Can you tell a pure blood by his or her appearance?!"

_NO!_

"We are all members of this world! Do we not all have magical abilities?!"

_WE DO!_

"Then are we not all the same?!"

_WE ARE!_

"Then ladies and gentlemen, FIGHT FOR YOUR SELF! FIGHT FOR ALL THOSE WHO CAN'T! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! _

"Good show mate. That's a sight better than me anyways." Ron said, following Harry through some tall grass.

"Thanks Ron."

"Oh Harry, you were wonderful!" Hermione hugged him. "You really inspired them, they're ready to fight!"

Harry didn't speak. He began looking for his rucksack to begin putting up his tent. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

"Looking for this?" He turned to see Ginny holding up his rucksack. He mumbled thanks and went to work. Understanding his need to be alone, Ron gently took Hermione's arm to leave him be. Hermione, hesitant at first, went with self defeat.

"Oh Ron, he's been so angry lately." She whispered as they walked away.

"He needs to feel angry Hermione. "

"He doesn't need to drown in it!" She shot back. "I worry about him. What happens when this is all over? He'll never be the same…"

"You don't know that." He spoke gently. Ron carefully assembled the tent, then allowed Hermione to enter first. Silence settled between them, until a rap came across the tent flap.

"Hello Neville." Hermione said with a small smile. He smiled and nodded his hello. He joined them at the small table.

"Tomorrow then?" The question was obvious to both Ron and Hermione.

"Yep." Ron replied. Neville nodded again, registering the answer as final.

* * *

Inside his tent Harry sat in silent thought. Ginny sat with him, but after a while of silence spoke; 

"Your face is completely emotionless."

"Forgive me." Was all he offered her in reply.

Ginny didn't say another word, but situated herself in the kitchen. The lack of words spoken didn't seem to bother either one of them. They ate in silence, Harry still lost in his thoughts, and Ginny lost in her own. Time was running out.

When she finished her meal, she lingered in her chair at the small wooden table. She didn't know what she was waiting for. They rarely spoke when they ate, it was natural. He would finish and she would take his plate, like she always did. She would wash them, and while she did, he would come up from behind and wrap his arms around her waist. Then, he would whisper sweet, tantalizing murmurs in her ear, and sometimes trail little kisses down her neck. He would speak softly, his breath tickling the small hairs on the back of her neck; "_You are beautiful"_

Tonight wasn't any different. She took his plate and went to the wash pail. He hesitated before moving from his chair, but in time he did. He walked to her. His steps seemed horribly slow. She stood still as he stood behind her, not moving. He didn't put his arms around her, but placed his hands on her shoulders, and burying his head in her soft hair. She felt a sudden rush of fresh tears threatening to pool in the corners of her eyes. She fought them back, but while doing so she let her body endure a moment of weakness, and let out a small, but distinctive, sob. Harry immediately let her go and stepped back. When she turned to face him, she saw his face, his eyes full of pain.

"Tomorrow is it." She cried. "You…you…y…yu..."

"You're beautiful." He whispered. And without wasting a single second he was upon her. Kissing her franticly, wrapping her in his embrace, holding her as if to never let her go.

He lifted her without hesitation, moving them both to the cot that they'd shared for weeks, but tonight they would test its real strength. His kisses were hard at first, but softened. She let him caress her body. It was the most loving feeling; his touch. He tore at her robes, sending them flying through the air to fall upon the floor. He was acting in desire, need and want, all thrown together in one act of passion. He wanted her, and she wanted him. Nothing could stop them.

Their fingers explored each others bodies, every inch lightened with the fire that ignited between them. It was sweet bliss. After what seemed like hours of tantalizing foreplay, Harry could not bear it any longer. With a swift motion, he pulled her down atop him. Ginny screamed out in a moments pain, but it soon faded with each gentle thrust. She soon moaned out in pleasure, provoking the blood to rush to his throbbing member.

"Ginny…" His breath was hot against her ear.

Before she could say anything, she was dissolved into her climax, which sent them both reeling through the air in a sensation that made them think that it'd stay like that for always. Oh how they wished they could stay like that always, but the sensation soon faded, sending them both flying back down to the horrible reality that their paths had led them. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny, hugging her close to his chest, as if to never let her go. Nothing could be heard besides their rough breathing. When, finally their pulses were back to normal, Ginny turned upon her back.

Harry opened his eyes to gaze upon her face. He smiled gently, and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. He did not speak right away, but stared, as if contemplating something.

"Harry," She pulled his hand to cup her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Do you know what I've been thinking about all night?" He whispered. She stated that she did not.

"You. I don't want you there tomorrow."

"But…"

"Ginny, please!" He tightened his hold on her. "Please," He said more gently. "I just want to know I can come back to you. That you'll be right where I left you."

"But will you come back to me?" She looked up, meeting his gaze. She held it firm, but could not help the tears that were once again pooling in her eyes.

"I will always come back to you." He promised.

The next morning, Harry was up before sunrise. He ordered his men to assemble and ready themselves for the siege. He led his men away, only looking back once, to see the beautiful form standing atop the hill. He knew she would be there when he returned. Little did he know that he was terribly wrong.

Ginny did as she promised. She waited. And waited. And waited. At dusk she began to grow apprehensive. She couldn't "wait" any longer. She had to find out what was going on. Therefore, she broke her promise to Harry, and set out for Hogwarts. Thank God, she thought, that she was one of the few who knew their destination.

She reached the school soon after nightfall. She knew that the fighting had not ceased, the fire and cries told her that it wasn't over. She broke into a run. All her fears had evaporated, and she knew that she should have been here in the first place. It was foolish of her to promise Harry such a thing. She would give anything to fight beside him. When she reached the main entrance, she saw that the huge double doors had been blown off their hinges. Ignoring her growing fear, she raced through the entrance and straight on into the battle.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!?" Hermione turned. Her face was bloody, but she didn't seem to notice. "What are you doing here! Harry said you were staying behind!"

"I couldn't Hermione, I waited and I couldn't do it anymore. I need to be with him!" Hermione ducked quickly, pulling Ginny down with her. They'd just dodged a stunning curse.

"Ginny, you need to be quick. Harry was last in the Great Hall,"

"Thanks!" Ginny started off but Hermione caught her arm.

"Ginny! You _have _to be careful, please…"

"I'm fine Hermione." And without another word Ginny ran off to the Great Hall. She raced, dodging people on the way. There were spells flying everywhere, and surprisingly, she dodged them all.

The Great Hall was filled with thousands of people, racing around, casting and dodging spells. She spied Harry in the far corner, and made her way towards him. She ran swiftly, but she wasn't invisible.

"Well, well, looky here. Wee Potty's GIRLFRIEND! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny knew that shrill voice anywhere.

"Hello Bellatrix, you're looking rather…disgusting…" For she truly was. Her matted hair seemed extra wild, almost covering her entire face. How she was seeing was one of the few questions the popped in Ginny's mind at the time.

"CRUCIO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Childs Play!" Bellatrix screamed. Ginny didn't respond. She knew the spell was first year level, but it was also the most valuable spell to any witch or wizard.

"AVADA KED-" But she was cut off, instead, Bellatrix fell to the floor. Ginny looked up to see Neville Longbottom; wand pointed directly at Lestrange.

"Neville…"

"Go! Go to him!" He yelled "I've got her." His eyes returned to the helpless heap at his feet. Without anymore hesitation, Ginny left him, and made way for Harry. He had moved since she'd last spotted him. She looked frantically around, her wand level, so that if she were attacked she'd be ready. Finally he appeared only feet away from where she stood.

"Harry! Harry!" She yelled. She ran towards him. He turned around, shocked.

"Ginny?!"

"Yes, yes Harry, forgive me I couldn't stay away!" She began rambling. "I love you Harry, I know my place is here…fighting with you…you'll understand…" When she looked at him she saw nothing but horror in his eyes. Why was he looking at her that way?

"Harry…"

"NO!"

As she looked into her loves eyes, she saw nothing but terror and surprise. She did not catch a glimpse of her killer, nor did she wish it. She did nothing but fall into Harry's arms. And for the tiniest of moments, she felt his warmth; and then cold.

**A/N:** whew! That took longer than anticipated. I apologize. To clarify, Teddy is now 23, making his new wife Cassy, 21, Harry is 40, his wife Ariana is 38, their oldest son James is in his 5th year, making him 15, Albus Severus, 14, Lilly, 13, and little Sirius is 9. All these characters will be introduced soon.

Review please


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our story continues, of course, with our Hero. As he sat behind his great oak desk in the Department of Defense, he casually rummaged through piles of paperwork that he'd left over the weekend. Now, being that it was Monday morning, he would have to start filling them out. It was a tedious affair that he had no desire to pursue, however, his duty beckoned, making him pick up his quill.

He sighed heavily. _I hate Mondays_, he thought to himself. It was true, Monday's never favored him either, but after marrying off his eldest daughter to his beloved Godson over the weekend, Harry thought himself unusually happy on this particular Monday. He idly hummed to himself as he made his way through the thick pile of reports. God there were a lot of them. All the same. He read and re-read the same titles on each report. _Notification to Inquire of Convicted Criminals_. Each report needed his stamp of approval in convicting each and every alleged criminal taken under the government in which he fought so long in restoring. He sighed to himself.

_John FitzGerald taken into custody by Auror #75648, Keven McPhee in response to attempted murder of a Mr. Albert C. Graves, a suspected friend of the convicted…_

That was the seventh report sent in by McPhee in the past three weeks. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say McPhee was picking random blokes off the streets and convicting them. _Too much energy, that boy_, he thought to himself. He glanced up from his papers, rubbing his eyes. It was quiet without Teddy at the office…

"Lord Potter!" A muffled cry came from the other side of the large oak door. "Lord Potter it's me, Scott Bakker!"

"Come in." The door knob immediately jerked, and in walked a puny looking boy of seventeen. Scott Bakker was the new intern. He had been ecstatic to learn that he would be under the supervision of none other then Harry Potter. He would have been just as happy to bring the great man his morning coffee. "A simple knock would work just the same Scott. No need to yell through walls." Harry said, not looking up from his reports. Scott's naturally pale face grew red.

"Sorry Sir, forgive me."

"Who told you to call me 'Lord Potter'?" He asked, finally looking up into the horribly embarrassed face of the young boy.

"Well…uh, Mike did, Sir." Scott answered, shuffling his feet a little bit.

"Did he? Well, smart boy that Mike. But I'd much prefer you to call me Mr. Potter around here. However," Harry stood and walked around his desk. He leaned closer to Scott and lowered his voice. "Feel free to call me Lord Potter in front of any of my colleges in the other departments." He winked, 

and most of the red color in Scotts face vanished. A small, child-like smile came to his lips. Harry returned the smile.

"Mike likes to give me a hard time." Scott admitted. "I can never tell when he is serious."

"Mike still has some lessons to learn. He forgets he was in your shoes only a year ago. Arrogance never lasts long. It eventually gets diminished under scrutiny." Harry walked back to his chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for not getting upset with me."

"Take is as a warning. I never want to hear of you listening to Mike's nonsense again." Scott smiled and brightened. He straightened his posture and took on a more serious countenance.

"Mr. Potter, I was sent to tell you that there's some fuss down in the vaults. They wish your presence."

"What sort of _fuss_?"

"They didn't get into any detail, Sir. They just strong wish your presence."

Harry looked toward the clock. Not yet ten. Well, this could prove to be an eventful Monday.

The vaults resided deep within the heart of the Ministry of Magic. It was caved out more then ten years ago. It was a vision really, of a system that calculated and sorted each and every prophecy, then stored it for safekeeping, until they've carried out, or, in some cases, until they've been proven false. For the past few years, Prophesies were being recorded in writing, therefore, the actual vaults stored books and books of records as well as the small glass globes that held the visions.

Hard things to explain, prophesies. Literally. The Ministry had taken in prophets, or men and women who could analyze each prophecy. Warren Jacobs was a prophet. He was also a really good friend of Harry Potter. In fact, Harry was the one who discovered Warren when he was just a shop boy in Diagon Ally. It was him who had summoned Harry to the vaults.

Harry entered the low ceilinged chamber. It was dark, save three candles that sat on the large table that took up more than half of the tiny room. He staggered around the table and sat in a chair opposite to Warren, who sat with his head buried in a book. Small globes encircled the room on high shelves, giving off an eerie glow that added little to the lighting condition.

"You need a lamp down here Warren." Harry said, glancing around the place. "I see you've made it somewhat…homey, since I've been here last."

"It's the candles." Warren replied, smirking at his friend.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. "I never much cared for the dark."

"I spent years in dark cellars and stock rooms. I pay it no mind." Warren shut the book in which he was scribbling in. He rose to place it back on the shelf. "I must apologize for calling you down this way. But I would have had to wait a week to get an office appointment with you. I'm afraid that would be too long to wait…"

"You could have just come. You don't need an appointment."

"You're a rather busy man Harry. Every one seems to have to speak with you. You were really busy last week because of the Wedding. Besides, I wasn't sure if I would have the right translation, I wanted to make sure it was right before I talked to you. " Warren was fingering through books now, looking for the right one.

"So this is about a prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes," He turned to face his friend, book in hand. "A very serious prophecy, Harry. And I think it's already been put into play."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, his voice low.

Warren sat, and began flipping through pages. When he reached the page he was looking for, he flipped the book into Harry's view, allowing him to read the words:

_In the restoration that follows destruction, he will return once again, to claim what is his. His minions will roam once more; he will rise to take the world for good. The dead will walk the earth in their flesh, and the One Who Lived shall be our savior once more. _

"Warren…" Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"We are in the restoration Harry…" Warren began softly.

"…No…"

"We are at the peak! We still have time before…"

"Stop!" Harry shouted, his face growing hot.

"before we are fully restored…" Warren continued.

"This isn't valid, there is no dominant evidence that this is the time and place in which this prophecy will…" Warren cut him off.

"That's only part of the full prophecy."

"Then let me see the rest!" Harry stood from his chair.

"I can't let you do that." Warren replied softly.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because the prophecy is about you. Things need to play out, if they don't it could mean disaster Harry, you know that."

"Are there forks? Is it a forked prophecy?"

"I can't tell. I'm not sure. I have to finish translating before I can conclude forks."

"WARREN!" He was getting angry. _Ridiculous_, he thought to himself. He hated prophecies. They seemed to be taking over his life. But if Warren can conclude forks, then it's possible that the prophecy can be proven false. It could also mean that the prophecy could produce different outcomes. If the prophecy was found to contain too many forks, they were often times disregarded.

"Harry," Warren began calmly. "This isn't the first prophecy I've read that's about you. I've read thousands containing references to you. All of them I disregarded. This one cannot be ignored. It's already been put into play."

"But…restoration…that could reference to _any_ restoration…" He began fumbling for words.

"That's not the first part of the prophecy." Warren flipped back a page in the book, and pointed to the phrase on the last line.

_Two powers combined in love set the path towards light. They grant freedom to their people, and under One Rule can they stand and fight._

"Harry," Warren's voice spoke through the haze in which filled Harry's mind. "This prophecy was put into play the moment you and your wife said I Do."

Warrens words made him think back to his Wedding day. He'd thought about it a lot of late. He thought about Ariana. _Two powers combined in love_. Hers and His. Together they were surely unstoppable. No one could touch their magic. Together, they were virtually invincible.

"Ariana has ancient magic. Passed down from her family. Her magic is different then any other Witch."

Warren's brow furrowed. He looked towards the book, then back up at Harry. He finally sat and began scribbling in the book, in the margins next to the where the prophecy was written. "I didn't know that. I just thought _Two powers_ meant to be some sort of metaphor reinstating your marriage. That must be what is keeping me from understanding the rest…" His voice trailed away.

Harry took a deep breath. Then, as if realizing something, he turned his head to face Warren again. "What does that mean, when is says the dead will walk the earth?"

"Inferi?" Warren suggested. "I'm not positive. Like I said, I haven't finished translating."

"I command the Inferi now. Why would the prophecy say that? It's redundant."

"It could be a reference to Voldemort returning." Warren looked up. "That's what I take that as at least, the reference to _he_, I suspected it to be Voldemort. Perhaps the dead walking the earth is him."

"It also said something about his 'minions' roaming…"

"Death Eaters."

"Yes." Harry still stood, his sweat going cold. "Warren, what do you want me to do?" Warren looked up from his book. His face was serious, and the color had left his cheeks.

"You are the Commander and Chief of our World Security. You should make sure our World is secure."

"You want me to tell my Aurors to keep an eye out for dead death eaters?"

"The last thing we need to do is draw attention to this prophecy. Harry, you have to understand that I can't tell you what to do. Anything I say, knowingly or unknowingly, could be influenced by my knowledge of the prophecy. You are what keeps us in Order…"

"Order?"

"Order."

"I see." Harry started for the door, but turned again to look at his friend. "I will once again be judging friendships Warren. If we are to be thrust into madness once more, I'll need to know those who are loyal to me. People will come to find that I am no longer who I was when I was seventeen."

"I didn't know you when you were seventeen."

"I was a fool running around with a lot of luck on my side." At this, Warren smiled a little.

"Are you asking me if I am your friend?"

"No. I know you're my friend. But even friends disappoint."

"Ah. So you're making sure that I don't speak this prophecy to none but you."

"You have this strange way of reading my mind. Have I ever told you that?" Harry asked.

"Once or twice, at the most."

"I should get back above ground before a prophecy predicts my tragic death due to cave in and alleged suffocation." Harry stated grimly. Warren simply laughed.

**A/N:** woo! another chapter! sorry it's been forever. i get these spurts, then i stop for a while. idk what's wrong with me. anyways. the next part is my favorite. it's going to be the background of harry and ariana...and what a story she has! so stay tuned. :-D


	5. Ariana

Ariana

Harry drew in a salty breath; the air was cold and damp. The rain that had been thrashing the small ship had ceased, and with ease the captain was able to dock at Bridge Street Port. Ireland. That's where he and his men had sailed. Ireland. Sea water clashed against the sides of the ship, _Lady Claire_. He rubbed his eyes as he adjusted through the light fog that clung around the tiny fishing village. He sensed someone approach and stand next to him.

"Well?" Ron said in a croaky voice. He must have just awoken.

"We're here." Harry said simply. He side glanced his friend, and smirked. "I've got him this time Ron."

Ron's face didn't show any emotion. He just stared at his friend. He'd taken this form of action ever since the night of Ginny's death. He watched his best friend cling to his sister, threatening anyone who came close to ripping her lifeless form from his arms. He had held her all night, and well into the next morning. It was heart-wrenching to watch. He'd never once seen Harry cry. He hasn't seen him cry since. Harry turned cold after that. He didn't laugh, and he only smiled when he talked about killing people. Harry had never once conjured the Killing Curse before Ginny's death. Ron had lost count of how many times he had seen his friend use it.

It was hard to watch his friend function. It was like watching an ant trying to swim out of a cup of water. Ron even began fearing for his friend's life, more so than he already feared in retrospect of the War. He would surely kill himself, Ron thought, if he was so driven by revenge.

"Get them ready," Harry began. "I want off this ship as soon as possible."

"Everyone was wakened by the ship docking. I'm sure they're just waiting for the command. I want to go find Hermione."

Harry didn't make an answer. It was alright. He was going to be patient. He'd lost too many battles because he was impatient. He would be patient this time. This time, he had him. He felt the emptiness come when Ron walked away. He was getting good at sensing when people were around him. When he was alone, he could feel the loneliness and emptiness. It felt different when people came close to him. There were nights when the loneliness and emptiness overwhelmed him. He would often wake in a cold sweat, sometimes in tears. He despised himself for crying. Crying would get him nowhere. Crying marked a fool.

"I will not be made a fool." He whispered into the night.

But he was a fool. A fool to think that Ginny would listen to him. Of course she wouldn't have stayed away. She had told him she would go where he went. She kept her word. He gripped the iron railing, watching the waves below. The dark water looked threatening and cold, yet, it seemed to call to him. The waves murmured in his ear, and the salt in the air gave him a taste of what he could have; if he just jumped. He forced the thoughts away. Not yet. There was still something of great importance he needed to do. Then, perhaps, maybe, he would reconsider the water's offer.



"Harry?" Hermione's voice seemed to cut through the thickening fog, breaking his from his thoughts.

"Is everyone ready to leave the ship?" He asked, not turning around.

"Yes, Harry. But where are you taking them?" Hermione's voice seemed weak, tired. "Not everyone has had proper rest."

"We are a day from Glencullen. If we get there by morning, they will have the entire day to rest. Until dusk, at least."

"You plan to attack at nightfall?" Her voice had grown stronger.

"Of course I plan to attack at nightfall. We've always attacked at dawn. They expect a raid at dawn. Night time is when they have their fun. I want them to feel safe when we attack. They'll feel safer at night, expecting no attack until morning."

Hermione made no argument. She'd learned over the past months not to argue with him. It was useless. She could never be angry at him for it. She believed in his suffering. She had suffered too. Her parents would never remember her. They would never see her married. They would never see their grandchildren. Tears welled in her eyes as she imagined their faces. She looked towards Harry. He still stood with his back to her. This battle could possibly be the last. They would all be able to go home…

If they lived to go home. She and Ron would be married. She stared at Harry's back. He would have no one. He would…

"Hermione?" Harry's whisper made her come out of her thoughts. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh Harry!" She didn't try and hold back her tears. "Harry, we know, Ron and I know how you feel. We've all lost loved ones. Please, please just talk to me. I want to help you, Harry."

His eyes widened. "She's gone…" He said feebly, but in an instant checked his emotions. He was not going to become vulnerable.

"Oh Harry. I know." She reached for him, but he backed away from her outstretched hand. "Please, Harry."

He hesitated as he tried to keep a firm hold of his countenance. He arms, held tightly at his side, twitched with longing to hug someone. He could just hold her hand. That would make her happy. Maybe she would leave him alone if he just held her hand. He slowly brought his hand up. He knew before she touched him that she would pull him closer towards her. Then she would hold him. He would fall to his knees, and she would say it was okay, no one was around to see. He would cry, even though he despised himself for it. He would let her hands run through his unruly hair, like she did every now and again. He would tell her that he hadn't held a woman since he'd held Ginny that horrible night. She would chuckle a little, and say that she was sure Ron wouldn't mind it if Harry ever needed to be held every once and a while. He would smile. A real smile of happiness.



As dusk settled in around the quiet, Irish village, Harry sat waiting. He sat all day. Slept a little, but mostly sat. He envisioned his battle plans over and over in his mind. He would not fail this time. This time, he had him. It had taken weeks to get a location, but patience pays off. It was here, in Ireland, where Lord Voldemort hid. It would be only natural to travel in desperation for followers. His numbers were running low. A perfect advantage.

After dusk, Harry led his army to the Mansion on the Hill. At least, that's what it looked like, a mansion. The house was huge, easy enough to hide Voldemort and his death eaters. He would need his space after all. In less than fifteen minutes, Order members surrounded the house. They would enter at different entrances. Half went in, others hid until orders were given for back up. He had his best men and woman with him. He had no doubt in his mind that they would succeed. They were going to succeed. He had him.

With a nod of his head, his army ambushed. They flew through doors, windows, even chimney's. They attacked with grace and poise. Strange to see grace on the battlefield, but it was there. Members of the Order were trained. Harry was trained. He would succeed. He ran straight ahead. He knew were he would be. A group of guards fell into line behind him, shooting curses over their shoulder at the death eaters who were doing their best to react fast enough. Oh yes, Harry thought, he had him. Up the stairs lead to a split in hallways. _The west wing_, he would be in the west wing. The sun always sets in the west; he would be where darkness touches first.

_The double doored room. The most elegant. _Of course he would be in the largest room. Harry sprinted towards the end of the hall. He could almost feel the satisfaction. He could taste victory. He reached the double doors and with a great heave flung them open. He stood alone, waiting.

"Didn't take you long to find me." The icy voice called to him. "They are right to call you clever."

"I didn't come here to converse. Fight me." Harry could feel the cold air touch the sweat on the back of his neck. He lifted up his wand and shouted "Expelliamus!" Voldemort blocked it easily.

"Your trademark. Come Harry, learn to use some variety." Voldemort laughed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed. Green light shot through the tip of his wand, extending to his enemy. Voldemort, rather surprised, quickly darted out of the line of fire. "I think you underestimate me Tom. I've killed a great many since you saw me last." Harry mocked.

"I can see. Seems you're not the boy every one thinks you are." Voldemort rose to his feet, wand at the ready. "You're a murderer, same as me."

"I kill murderers like you." Without another word, Harry spoke the cruciatus curse, missing once again, by a mere inch. Voldemort fought back. They flung spells that darted across the room. Both moved in the rhythm of their wands. The magic flowed from them, through the wand. It was the wand that was the murderer. Harry just told it what to do. He threw up shields, but they all withered under the curses sent by Voldemort. Harry had lost the advantage of surprise. He now knew Harry was able to conjure the killing curse. They both stood on even ground.



"How's your girlfriend? Still dead?" Voldemort teased. "I can bring her back you know. She would make a lovely Inferi. Of course, she would be mine then." An icy laugh erupted from his snaky mouth. With every fiber in his body, Harry attempted the killing curse one last time. He had him. _I have him._ The laughing came to a halt as Voldemort shielded the blow. There was a great flash of green as the curse was rebounded towards Harry. He ducked and covered his head. Something large shattered glass. He threw himself up and took his stance. One last time…

Everything was still. He blinked. Then looked over the bed. Voldemort was lying atop his back on the ground. His eyes were open, but his body was still. He was dead. Harry turned to see what had shattered. It was a mirror. A mirror had been hanging on the wall behind him. When he ducked, the curse hit the mirror, and must have rebounded back at Voldemort. He was dead.

A small, almost silent, whimper escaped Harry's throat. He was dead. Sweet Merlin, Voldemort was dead! Excitement took over, and within seconds it was lost. He didn't fell any better. He still felt empty. He looked at the body once more. It was over. The threat was gone. He could go home, and actually live now. What was he supposed to live for…





"Harry! Harry!" Ron's voice boomed through the mass of men and women. "Follow me! Quickly!" Harry, having left the scene of the bedroom, rushed to catch up with his friend.

"What is it? Who's hurt?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Is it Hermione?"

"No, no," Ron tried to catch his breath. "We found hostages."

They quickly darted across the main staircase and headed straight towards the east wing. Harry looked around at the bodies that lined the ground. He was elated to find that none of them belonged to his army. They were all death eaters. Good. He looked at each one. None were the one he was looking for. Before Harry could begin to count, Ron came to an abrupt halt. A man, Stanley, who had been with Harry since the very beginning, stood in front of the door.

"What have you found out Stanley?" Ron asked, putting his hands on his knees and catching his breath.

"All woman sir. We imagine they were being used for sexual pleasure amongst the death eaters."

Harry winced. He could feel the muscles tightening in his face. Stanley, too, saw the rising anger and took a step back. He reached for the door handle, but the door was locked. He turned to Stanley, who stood nervously to the side.

"There is a spell around the door. We don't know if it's just the woman in there or if there are death eaters with them. We only heard whimpering from behind the door. No one will answer us."

Without having to think, Harry lunged for a steel, decorative axe that hung on the opposite wall. He ripped it from it's hinges and went away, hacking at the door. With little effort he managed to detach a small amount of wood to reveal a hole in the door. The room inside was pitch dark, and Harry 

thought he could see a slight shine in the eyes of the women. They all were huddled in a far corner. He called in to them, asking if they were alone. No one answered, save a few gasps and whimpers.

"I'm Harry Potter. We've come to rescue you." Harry said calmly. "Please, come to the door…"

After what seemed like years of hesitation, Harry could see a pair of eyes coming closer to the hole in the door. When she was close enough for the light to touch her face, Harry could see the dirt and grime that covered it. There were darker patches too, obvious blood that had dried and caked to the side of her face. Her face looked as if it were once beautiful, and her empty eyes shone the last reminisces of life and youth. As he studied her broken face, Harry realized that shewas no more than a child. Fifteen, at the most.

"How do I break the lock on the door?" He whispered, afraid that anything louder would cause her fragile figure to break in half.

"There is no charm on the door." She said. Her voice was as light as air. She slowly reached up and began disarming several locks that seemed to line the inner edge of the door.

"Why are the locks on the inside of the door?" Ron asked, peering his head through the hole.

"They like us to see how helpless we are. No matter how many locks we put up, they have to but wave a wand and we are theirs. They want us to know there is no escape."

"There is always an escape," Harry stated quietly. "Here it is." He opened the door and stepped back. He watched as the skinny figure stepped out into the hallway. She looked back, as if to console her inmates' hopeless hearts. She extended an arm, welcoming their freedom. One by one, each girl exited the room.

"Stanley, make sure each and every one of them gets to the camp. Make sure the healers tend to them." Harry ordered. Stanley nodded his understanding, and promised to have the job done. Harry stood and watched the solemn line of girls. One girl, a pretty enough blonde, kept glancing back towards him and Ron. She looked as if she'd wanted to say something, but couldn't find the courage to say it. When she reached the end of the hall, she turned a looked back again. Stanley was helping her to the stairs. But in a split second, she turned from Stanley and darted back down the hall. She was heading towards Ron and Harry.

"HEY! Get back here!" Stanley was shouting. Ron quickly jumped in front of Harry, wand hand outstretched, ready to attack if he needed. He didn't need too. Stanley had already shot a stunning spell. The girl crashed to the floor with a loud thump.

"STANLEY!" Harry's angry voice seemed to ring through the entire house. "YOU IDIOT! What did you think she would do to me without a wand?"

Stanley just stood in shock. He'd thought he'd done well. It never occurred to him that she couldn't use magic. "I'm sorry, Harry, I just reacted…I just…" Stanley was at a loss for words. In all 

honesty, he'd truly believed she was going to attack Harry. No other thought crossed his mind. Harry and Ron rushed to the blonde's side. Stanley lowered his head in shame.

"Come here Stanley." Harry said calmly. Stanley did as he was told. The girl lay in Harry's arms. Her arm looked broken, but besides that she looked to be fine, just, well, stunned.

"What were you running for?" Harry asked gently. Over his shoulder, he could see that Hermione had appeared.

"P-pl-please, my friend," She was having trouble speaking. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. Harry couldn't tell if it was from the pain or just fear. "S-she was taken, b-by one of them," She gestured her head to a dead corpse that lay a few feet off. "Several hours ago. Th-they take us upstairs when…when…when they," She made feeble motions with her good arm.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, putting a comforting hand on the girls face.

"Evangeline."

"Evangeline," Harry began. "The house has been under attack for the past hour. Surely she would have escaped if she hasn't,"

"Harry!"

"Well it's true Hermione. The house was in complete uproar when I came through." Harry stated.

"Oh please," Evangeline gripped his arm. "Could you just go make sure? She was my friend." Harry stared into those empty eyes for several long seconds. Sighing heavily, he looked up to Stanley.

"Stanley,"

"Yes sir?" Stanley replied in a small voice.

"I want you to carry Evangeline to the camp. I want you to personally see her taken care of, and make sure she has a warm bed to sleep in tonight. I don't want you to leave her side until I've returned with news of her friend." Evangeline smiled up at Harry.

"Oh thank you! The stairs to the third floor are at the end of the hall." She pointed to the end of the dark hallway. After seeing Stanley off with Evangeline, Harry made his way towards the stairs.

"Are you really going up there?" Ron asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course he is!" Hermione snapped.

"I want you two to wait for my downstairs. I'm going to need a count when I return. Then we can get out of here."

"Harry, did you…get him?" Ron asked, his face emotionless. Harry turned. He didn't smile, nor did he too, show any emotion.



"He's dead. In the bedroom at the end of the west wing." Both Hermione and Ron seemed to sag with relief.

Without any further discussion, Harry headed towards the stair case that would lead him to the third floor. He knew this was a waste of time. No one would still be up there. He could just tell Evangeline that he didn't see any body of a woman. It could give her hope that maybe her friend escaped. _False hope_, Harry thought to himself as he ascended the stairs. The corridor was dark and damp. The smell was almost sickening. When he reached the third floor he came to an abrupt halt. The entire hallway was pitch black, except…

There was a tiny stream of light that shone bright against the blackness. Harry walked toward it. Perhaps, maybe, there was someone up here. He felt for his wand. When he came closer, he could see the bright light seeping out through the crack under a door. Without stopping to listen, he stood up straight and kicked the door open. Wand at the ready, he jumped into bright light. It would be this moment that he would remember for the rest of his life. It would be this moment, which he would never want to remember.

The bright light blinded him, but only for the briefest of moments. He saw the man, the man in which his eyes scanned the dead for in each and every battle he had fought. Peter Pettigrew. He was squatting, bent over atop the motionless heap of a woman on the bed. Pettigrew looked up at the intruder. His eye went from savage hunger to curdled fear. He tossed the woman to the ground and fumbled to strap his pants. The smirk once again spread across Harry's face. The need to kill was upon him, and before Pettigrew could even look back up, Harry shot the killing curse. Harry could see the light leave his eyes, and watched as the man crashed to the floor. It was only until Harry heard a high pitch scream that he realized Pettigrew landed on the woman he'd thrown to the ground. In an instant Harry was at her side, lifting and tossing the dead body aside. When he went to reach for the woman she backed away. When she stood she stared at the body. She walked to the fire place and picked up a poking stick, with which, she beat and stabbed Pettigrew's body, screaming in rage during the process. Harry simply watched with complete and utter amazement. The woman, when she seemed satisfied with the now deformed body, brought the poking stick up tried stabbing herself.

"NO!" Harry yelled, catching the stick almost inches from her heaving chest. He struggled to release her death grip on the iron stick, and after a minute or so of fighting, managed to get control of it and tossed it to the corner. The woman then, made ever effort to get to the stick and accomplish her task.

"I just want to die!" She screamed over and over. "Just let me die!" Harry managed to pull her in his embrace. She continued to struggle, but Harry simply held her tight. After several minutes she tired, and eventually surrendered to sobbing in his chest. Tired himself from the struggle, he kept his hold on her, but made no move to get up and leave.

"There is a girl," Harry whispered. "Evangeline. She is looking for you. Please don't make me bring you to her dead." The woman brought her face up. It was red and tear-stained. There was a large bruise on the side of her face. Harry thought it looked rather painful. He winced at the image of her receiving such a blow. "Did he…" He began making feeble hand gestures.



"Did he rape me?" He voice, surprisingly, was calm.

Harry nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said. He could feel her shaking lessen. "Let me take you to your friend."

They rose together, Harry still held her with one arm around her waist. He wasn't about to let go until he was sure they were away from any sharp objects. He helped her step over Pettigrew's body. As they walked through the dark halls and corridors, Harry began to feel himself again. The numbness was slowly disappearing, and he was slowly becoming more and more aware of the atmosphere around him. He didn't have to struggle with her; in fact, he was suddenly aware of how frail her body was. As he looked at her side profile, he could see stress lines and dark bruising along her neck and into her cheeks. Her arms seemed to be no more then twigs, and her…er…"dress"…rag would be a better descriptive, was filthy. After a short while it became clear that he was not guiding her out of the building, he was practically carrying her out. He listened and her slow, shallow breathing. When they reached the icy air outside of the mansion, she collapsed into him. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and carried her off into the darkness.


End file.
